Peter Parker (Earth-1610)/Expanded History
One afternoon, Peter was kissing MJ when Johnny Storm called; he needs help to escape a nightmarish date with Britney Amber Fox, a famous hot pop-star. Peter wondered why would he go out with a girl he didn't like and Johnny reasoned simply because she's "smoking hot." Johnny pleaded with Peter to help him find a nice girl, but Peter argued he could barely find one. Johnny argued he lived in a home without any potential romantic interests while Peter is in a school filled with girls and demanded one. Johnny wanted Peter to call him back in five minutes and make up an excuse so that he can bail out on his date. While waiting to call Johnny back for his escape excuse, MJ wanted to know what was Aunt May up to. Peter told MJ that Aunt May went to their HS to re-enroll Gwen back into their school after declared officially dead; MJ thought that meeting should be an interesting one. While at the kitchen, making some peanut-butter & jelly sandwiches, Peter made his escape call to Johnny. Peter suggested to hang out together tomorrow, meeting him at his area. On Johnny's end of the phone, he completely made-up an excuse that Dr. Doom has returned and he flew away from Britney like a bat out of hell. Just as he flew away, Johnny encountered Vulture. With the unexpected assistance from Spider-Woman, Vulture was quickly defeated. The following day, Kitty, Kenny, Peter, MJ, and Gwen all met at the Parker residence to head out to the city to see Johnny. Kenny tried to say something nice, but the situation became awkward as he thought she died. Aunt May appeared and gave some money for them to enjoy themselves and warned them to lookout for the weather as things looked like it might rain. Little did everyone know that Magneto's plan is already happening. When Magneto activated his "Doomsday Protocols" by altering the planet's magnetic poles, he unleashed a series of geological disasters all across the globe. Manhattan will be pounded by a gigantic tide of ocean water that will kill millions. This disaster quickly became known as the "Ultimatum Wave". Peter and the gang were all in the L-train, heading to Manhattan to see Johnny. Kitty wondered about their plans with Johnny and Peter presumed that the Human Torch would get them into some hot spot to enjoy. Kenny then suggested watching "The Dark Knight" for the ninth them, but nobody was interested. Looking at Gwen, being thoughtful, MJ asked is she okay. Considering all that's happened, Gwen couldn't answer as she's still confused. Kitty tried to make her feel better as the situation couldn't get any worse; Kitty couldn't be far from the truth. The "Ultimatum Wave" hit NYC and the whole gang witnessed it over the elevated track. The track was high enough to not be pushed away by the tidal wave, but millions have instantly died. Kitty helped Peter get out of the subway car by phasing him to the roof. Peter was concerned they might be noticed, but Kitty assured Peter under the conditions, they won't be noticed. Kitty then reminded him that people need his help and she promised to look after the gang if they're in trouble. Peter complimented her and went on his way. While swinging through the devestated city, Peter was confused to what to do over the situation. It was then Xavier made a telepathic broadcast to explain their situation. Peter had hoped Prof X's telepathy was like a two-way radio and attempted to communicate with Xavier, but no such luck. Xavier merely explained the whole situation they're in is caused by Magneto. As Peter continued to listen on Xavier's broadcast, about Magneto's location and his actions, Peter began diving into the worst of the flood zones to rescue drowning citizens. J. Jonah Jameson, one of Spidey's fiercest detractors, witnessed his unparalleled acts of heroism and publicly recanted all of the negative publicity he had attributed to the wallcrawler since he first came on the scene. While rescuing civilians, Parker encountered the Hulk. Despite his fear against Hulk, he managed to convince Hulk that they're "friends" and he needed his help. For a brief time, Hulk followed Spiderman around the city, to assist in rescuing citizens around the area. While checking for any signs of life within a subway (stuck on a building roof) Spiderman discovered the body the late super-hero Daredevil; another casualty of the Ultimatum Wave. Around this time, Hulk returned to be Banner. Banner identified Matt Murdock as his lawyer and was shocked at the devastation, thinking he cause all of the death, but Parker assured him it wasn't his fault. Of all the moments to desire death, Banner made an unfair demand to Parker to end his life in order to stop the Hulk. Unable to comply, Banner intentionally enraged himself to revert back into the Hulk and attempted to kill Spider-Man. Spider-Man swung over to Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, only to find that the mystic seal used to keep the evil forces of alternate dimensions at bay had been broken. From the growing rift emerged Nightmare and a cadre of demonic followers. Nightmare emerged in the twisted form of Dr. Strange. He then turned both nightmares of Parker and Hulk into reality to let them be destroyed what they feared most. Parker thought it was merely illusionary tactics to fool him, but the animated Sinister Six seriously hurt Parker, leaving him confused as he thought dreams couldn't physically hurt him. Ultimately, Hulk unintentionally assisted Parker by attacking his nightmares. He then attacked the mystical orb that contained vast mystical energies to kill Nightmare. Hulk's strength was powerful enough to destroy the orb, but Spider-Man was caught in the wake of a massive explosion of mystical energy. The only thing left behind were the tattered ruins of his mask; Kitty would later find that mask and returned it to Aunt May, all believed Peter had fallen. Afterwards, the military and the surviving Ultimates searched for survivors of Magneto's attack in Manhattan and Captain America found the unconscious Peter Parker within the ruins of the city. Captain America and Iron Man checked on his vitals and he woke up before the surviving Ultimates. To everyone in Peter's life, they were over joyed to find him well and alive. Rise of Mysterio & Amazing "Cousins" Six months later, post Ultimatum, Mary Jane had inexplicably broke-up with Peter without a proper explanation. Through this rough time though, Parker and Gwen Stacey grew closer and started a romantic relationship. Due to JJ's recent confession of Spider-Man's heroism during the flood, Spider-Man is more popular than ever. Because the Bugle has yet to be rebuilt, Peter begrudgingly taken a temporary career at Burger Frog after Magneto's attack; a job he hates as he battle customers with poor attitude problems and a difficult manager to make conditions more degrading. After his fast food gig, Spider-Man went on night-patrol to find a convenience store partially destroyed after a jeep rammed into it. Spider-Man dropped in to ask the clerk what happened, but he didn't explain much until the cops appeared. Two cops arrived at the store and pointed guns to contain the crime scene and Spider-Man put his hands up while denying responsibility for the incident. After the police confirmed he is the real Spider-Man, the cops was more friendly to him and even wanted to shake his hand. When asked about the incident, Spider-Man admitted it was already like this when he got here; the clerk was more descriptive and recalled the events of the robbery. After that, Peter returned home to find Gwen waiting for him. Gwen had waited in Peter's room and did her HW until he returned. Gwen asked did he beat any bad guys and Peter said he couldn't find any. Peter pointed out that he's still uncomfortable at the fact the police and the public have such a positive attitude towards Spider-Man as he used to being disliked; Gwen pointed out it's the change of times. While making out with Gwen, Aunt May asked did Peter returned home; Peter went downstairs to see Aunt May. Downstairs at the kitchen, Peter dropped off his costume for Aunt May to wash and she mentioned that Kitty called. While raiding the fridge for some left-over dinner, Gwen commented that Kitty is pretending to be not in love with him; Peter didn't want to go into the subject. Gwen insisted that Kitty is very much in love with him, but Peter believes she has moved on and wanted her left alone after everything she's been through. Gwen pointed out they all went through a lot and Peter pointed they're all friends. Just as Peter started on his dinner, Johnny Storm rang his doorbell for a surprise visit. Peter was surprised to see Johnny after not knowing where he went (during Ultimatum) and requested to crash for the night; before Johnny could explain himself, he collapsed from fatigue and Peter looked after him. In between this time, unknown to Spider-Man, a new villain had come to New York to make his mark, Mysterio. Mysterio infiltrated Fisk's office and shoved him out of the building, killing him; Peter would later learn about Fisk's death in the news. Peter carried Johnny over to the couch to let him sleep. Peter explained to Aunt May that Johnny is the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four. Aunt May couldn't believe that such a hero would be so young, but was also concerned his fire abilities might set the couch on fire. Peter assured Aunt May he won't light up the couch and then explained they're friends and owes him a favor(s). Since they don't know who to contact, the family agreed to let Johnny rest for the night. The following day, Peter and Gwen had a picnic lunch over the school's roof-top. Gwen mentioned how much she didn't like people and Peter agonized the over-population (due to Ultimatum) and it affects his GPA. The couple then talked about Johnny Storm, Peter mentioned he'll skip work to check on Johnny; Gwen pointed out he might get fired, but Peter sarcastically mocked the idea of losing his despised fast-food gig. As they continued talking, an unexpected disturbance occurred in the local area and Peter decided to investigate. Spider-Man investigated the nearby disturbance to find a jewelry store partially destroyed. As he approached the building, a nearby car exploded and was going to drop on him, but he held the car with his webbing. After that, a mother-daughter duo appeared before Spider-Man and the foul-mouth Lori introduced themselves as the Bombshells. Lori and her mother began a shootout with Spider-Man, but Peter couldn't counter attack with all the explosive force they were throwing at him. Peter continued to evade their attacks until his spider-sense detected new danger. All that exploding caused a fuel line to leak and the tank ignited before Peter would properly warn people to clear out. The resulting blast burned Peter's costume and charred his back. The Bombshells took advantage of moment and made their escape; Spider-Man recovered and quickly pursued them. Peter managed to web Lori in the face, temporarily disabling her while he knocked out Lori's mom. Lori freed herself from the webbing and then fought Spider-Man as the two wrestled for control. Lori used her blasting powers to launch away, but Spider-Man held onto her and both crashed into an alleyway dumpster. Cops arrived at the scene and Peter warned the police of Lori's explosive powers; Lori actually explained that her abilities only manifest with her mother nearby. With the mother-daughter duo separated, they were deemed harmless and Peter let the cops handle the rest and returned back to school. As he swung back to school, he thought the cops are still unusually friendly to Spider-Man and he couldn't stand the over-kindness he's been getting, missing back the disliking-days more. Back at Burger Frog, Peter dozed off as there were no customers. When a customers did come, his manager yelled at home for dozing off. Even though Peter had requested time-off earlier, his manager needed the extra help and had him wash his face before coming back. While walking away from the food court (with a soda in his hand), Peter accidentally bumped into MJ and spilled his drink all over her shirt (she worked at the food court as well, in a different fast food joint). MJ was angry and mocked Peter for his inability to sense her; Peter apologized and reasoned his spider-senses only detect danger, not proximity. MJ then wondered why Peter is even in Burger Frog and Peter explained the Bugle was destroyed and his current job is the best he could to. MJ argued despite being Spider-Man, he couldn't make money out of it; Peter explained he has yet to figure out how to profit as Spider-Man. Peter then asked does MJ totally hate him and MJ answered she's close to feeling that way. Peter then argued he's not mad at her and reminded her she was the one who broke up with him. MJ then angrily pointed out that he started seeing Gwen shortly after their break up. Peter didn't realize that MJ already found out about her and Gwen; MJ pointed out everyone at school knew about his relationship Gwen. Peter once again reminded MJ she broke up with him. MJ pointed out their relationship is disgusting, suggesting it's almost incestuous because MJ believed their relationship was sibling-like. Peter argued he never said that, only they live under the same roof. Peter tried to explain he and Gwen didn't start seeing each other until months later, but MJ wouldn't hear it and stormed off. As they both walked off, Peter reminded MJ she brought up the subject and MJ said she would've appreciated an advanced warning. The two locked heads again as MJ argued Peter didn't call in months, but Peter reminded her that she never returned her calls and took the hint she didn't want to be spoken to. MJ angrily states that both he and Gwen are gross together. As MJ stormed off, Peter mocked her for MJ's craziness and sarcastically asked for the reason they broke up when she's available. As the sun was going down, Spider-Man was swinging across the city when he noticed an area filled with hysterical civilians. Peter was confused as he couldn't see the threat and tried to talk to the locals to try to understand the situation. As he approached the police, they thought Spider-Man was a large spider-monster and tried to shoot him. Peter crashed through the cops and realized he started seeing the same illusions as everyone did, a mass army of man-eating spiders after them. After Peter realized he couldn't hurt the creatures, he realized someone must be causing an illusion and ignored the spiders. Peter theorized this whole attack is one big elaborate distraction for something and searched around the area. He found Mysterio robbing a bank nearby and knocked him down the floor while explaining he figured Mysterio's plan out. Spider-Man and Mysterio fought, but Mysterio was still caught off guard and had trouble regaining control of the situation. Mysterio tried to choke Peter, but Peter escaped his hold and then disappeared out of thin air. The police arrived to find Spider-Man all over the gold bars and explained he wasn't responsible for the robbery. Because public opinion of Spider-Man is still high, the cops actually believed him and even took a picture together for the newspaper to show off. Back at home, Peter was walking up to his porch when he found Sue Storm. Peter was confused at the situation as Sue hugged him and asked Peter to look after Johnny. Sue then tells Peter that Johnny looks up to him and would return a favor if he needed anything. After Sue told Peter her relief of Peter being such a great person, she drove off without really explaining things. When he entered his house, Johnny storm excitingly tells Peter he's living with them now. While having pizza with the family, Peter still wanted to know how did Johnny ended up living with them. Johnny explained he couldn't tolerate NYC anymore and both his sister Sue and Aunt May didn't approve of him living alone because he's underage; both Sue and May agreed to let him live with Peter. Peter then wondered if the world is going to know about the Human Torch living with the Parkers, but Johnny explained he intends to get a secret identity like Peter and attend to his school. Peter was surprised to hear Johnny intends to attend to his school. Aunt May then talked about living arrangements, Peter and Johnny would bunk in together; they both didn't approve. It was then decided that Peter would give up his room and move into his attic lab (since he's there more than in his room). Then they talked about chores, for the first time in Johnny's life, he has household responsibilities; Johnny wasn't fond of the idea, but Gwen laughed at him for wanting a normal life without the work. The following day, MJ walked up to Peter and told him about events last night: she was nearly kidnapped, but saved by a unknown hero. Peter wanted to know more details, but Peter was confused as he thought she meant "seeing" as dating a hero. MJ then described to the best of her abilities about the hero (voice box, unknown sex, black shroud, unknown powers, possibly a teenager like them). As Peter thought about MJ's words, she started to tear up. MJ explained she nearly got kidnapped, her manager abandoned her, and suddenly admitted she shouldn't have broken up with Peter. MJ admitted she wouldn't wouldn't see anyone because it's not Peter, but she had to accept Gwen is in Peter's life now. Gwen overheard MJ's emotional confession and tended to her. MJ felt she couldn't be friends with Gwen and Peter as she still haven't gotten over Peter. Flash just had to overhear the situation and mocked the two for even fighting over Peter; the ladies cursed off Flash. Gwen assured MJ that they are still friends. Just then, Jessica Jones appeared and wanted MJ to join her to film the Hulk rampaging at the Queens-borough Bridge. Peter had to check out the situation and left Gwen to tend to MJ. At the Queens-Borough Bridge, Spider-Man found Hulk destroying the bridge. When Peter tried to talk to Hulk, but the behemoth attacked Spider-Man. Hulk kept smashing and exploding cars, giving Peter a difficult time to avoid the explosive shocks. The explosions around him was tearing Peter apart. Peter made a desperate charge at Hulk to find out he went right through him and then couldn't hit him with his webbing at all; it was another Mysterio illusion. The realization was too late as a second series of explosions finally knocked out Spider-Man. Mysterio mocked Spider-Man as he fell into his trap. Peter was too weak to get up. He admitted to himself that he did fall into Mysterio's trap and wondered why is he targeting for him. Mysterio was about to unmask Spider-Man when Shroud (Kitty in disguise) appeared and kicked Mysterio in the face. Mysterio tried to shock Shroud, but Shroud phased through the attack. They then engaged in close quarter combat and Mysterio successfully threw Shroud off the bridge. All the mean time, Spider-Man sufficiently recovered and kicked Mysterio in the head. Peter knocked Mysterio to the ground and attempted to choke Mysterio while demanding answers, but Mysterio zapped Peter several feet away. As Peter got up, he told Mysterio he didn't understand him. The two continued to fight and Shroud returned to the fight. Shroud shorted Mysterio's electronics and revealed his mortal face; a bald man with thick eye-brows). Mysterio panicked as his true face is shown; he created a large flash-bang and disappeared. Peter thought he blew up, but Mysterio appeared before him again, promising to kill Peter and vanished. Peter then talked to Shroud and thanked her for the assistance. Peter wanted to know more about Shroud, but Kitty remained elusive to Peter's questions. Peter then asked about Mysterio, but Shroud had no clue; Kitty did point out a clue, a piece of Mysterio's technology left behind. While examining it, Shroud left the scene; Peter thinks there's too much mysterious people in his life. Later, Peter swung over to the police station to see Capt Frank Quaid. In their office, Peter gave Quaid evidence that might hold clues to Mysterio. Even though it was a clue, Quaid pointed out to Spider-Man that he can't touch crime scene evidence or it's deemed inadmissible. Quaid then told Peter he'll submit the evidence to the FBI. Peter had hoped someone within the force can analyze the tech as he only trusted Quaid, but Quaid said Mysterio's murder of Kingpin makes him a wanted by federal agents. Quaid then refocused on what Peter said earlier, but Mysterio targeting for him, he believes this vendetta can be exploited. Back at home, Peter was about to walk into his house when Gwen stopped him. Gwen wanted Peter to brace himself and only clued in that Aunt May has gone crazy. Peter dreaded the idea of any further surprises; Gwen told Peter then have a new roommate. Peter at first thought she was just talking about Johnny, but Gwen tells Peter it's a new addition to the household and she didn't want Peter to freak out. As they opened the door, Peter found Bobby Drake at his couch. Aunt May pulled Peter to the side and explained that Bobby's family had rejected him due to his mutant abilities. Being Kitty's friend and without a place to stay, Aunt May offered Bobby a place to stay. Peter didn't actually welcomed the new addition and wondered about the living arrangements; Bobby will bunk in with Johnny. Gwen was very excited and thought this was a miniature Avengers home; Peter was still reluctant about the whole idea, but because Aunt May felt strongly about helping Bobby, Peter relented and accepted the situation. At dinner, Peter was giving himself a full mental review of what's happening in his life so far: an orphaned super hero, living with his widowed aunt, the convenience of hooking up with Gwen and the emotional complexities of it, the whereabouts of Blackcat, wondering if Johnny Storm will annoy him while living together, and getting along with Bobby Drake. Gwen then got up to announce to the boys that she's off limits as she's the girlfriend to Peter. Aunt May then reminded everyone that there's no hanky-panky in the house, especially to Johnny. Apparently Aunt May read the gossip columns and knows about Johnny's tall list of conquests. Johnny then joked about the matter by admitting everything the tabloids say about his exploits are completely true and high-five Bobby. Peter re-focused on a more serious subject, how can they hide two world famous hero celebrities within their high school; Aunt May had a cosmetic suggestion, a simple makeover. To Johnny's mortified expression, Aunt May had Johnny's hair dyed black. With Bobby, Peter gave Bobby a buzz-cut; both of them mentioned they might cry over losing their beautiful hair. As for their new identities, thanks to the Ultimate Wave, public records have been destroyed and Aunt May took advantage of that by faking their identities: Johnny Parker and Bobby Parker, cousins to Peter Parker. The following morning, MJ found out about what they've done and she could only react with great surprise. MJ feels they can never get away with this, but Peter insists they are getting away with it and reminded her the guys are his cousins. Johnny then tested a fake foreign accent for MJ to see, but MJ changed the subject and pointed out how Peter always manage to top his own crazy stunts. Peter then reminded MJ of secrecy and then invited MJ over for dinner. Just then, Peter sensed danger. Johnny and Bobby was confused over Peter's expression, but Gwen and MJ knew all too well and anticipated something to happen; an explosion. Mysterio had collected a sample of Peter's blood from their last encounter and created a Spider-Slayer, designed to track down Peter's DNA to kill him. The Spider-Slayer found its way to Midtown High School and began blowing up the school hallway. As everyone ran for it, Johnny wanted to intervene, but Peter insisted to him to go to protect their identities. Peter quickly switched over to his gear and engaged the Spider-Slayer. Spider-Man climbed over the Spider-Slayer in attempts to take out its robotic eye, but the robot has a superficial defense system and shocked off Peter. Peter's electrical shock sent him flying through a wall to find the principal hiding in fear; Peter took the chance to explain he wasn't at fault for this. Peter then rescued the principal and brought him out to safety; not without making fun of his girly screams and weight. As he got the principal to safety, Shroud appeared again to assist. Just was Peter was ready for another team-up, Shroud already neutralized the slayer. Peter still wanted to know more about Shroud, but Kitty couldn't give Peter a straight answer. Human Torch then appeared and melted the slayer. Peter warned against destroying the robot as it might hold vital clues, but it was too late, the unit was scorched. As the two turned their sights to Shroud, they realized Shroud has already left the scene. Spider-Man and then Human Torch made a grand exit as students cheered for their heroics. Later in the night, Capt Quaid had found Mysterio's hide out. Mysterio successfully identified Spider-Man's face and intends to use it to ruin him when NYPD arrived. Mysterio was furious as he was so close to defeating Spider-Man; he detonated the entire building to remove all evidence of his stay. It's only theorized that Mysterio lost all tools to destroy Spider-Man; he had to escape and start from scratch. Herald of The Watchers Sometime later, at the food court, Peter and MJ started talking again. MJ felt Peter living with his "cousins" is a bad idea; Peter argued it was his Aunt May's idea. MJ suggested that possibly Aunt May might have psychological issues due to all that's happened, but Peter argued she's never been happier. MJ then listed all the tragedy in Aunt May's life, but Peter still believed that it's a good thing for Gwen, Johnny, and Bobby to stay at their home; MJ then pointed out she wasn't talking about Gwen due to the fact she's Peter's girlfriend, but by saying that it created an awkward silence between the two. Peter then refocused on the original subject and still insists it's a good thing, but MJ still theorizes there's a deeper underlying matter to the way she thinks. Peter didn't want to argue about this matter any further and returned to work. Back at home, Aunt May called for a family meeting. She recently found out that their neighbor's son, Rick Jones is a mutant, and Rick's mother is having problems adjusting to the situation. Aunt May felt it might be useful to dispatch her family of heroes to talk to Rick. The boys relented and attempted to make contact with Rick. The boys stood on a condo as they discuss how to approach Rick (while he's in the yard). Iceman confidently believed he can talk to Rick as he used to do this with the X-Men, but Peter pointed out his chat with Liz earlier didn't help at all. Johnny pointed out the weirdness of the situation as Aunt May sent the three on a mission; Peter heartily agreed on the oddity. Johnny suggested Spider-Man to swing over to give him a thrill, but Peter was against it as it was previous noted that he went into a coma after his abilities manifested; it's possible the scare might cause him to explode. Despite Peter's objections, Iceman decided to take the lead to say "Hi" to Rick. When Bobby greeted Rick, he panicked and flew off. Peter would only watch as this situation is already botched. Human Torch was up and tried to talk Rick as he ran mid-air. Rick depowered and Peter swung in to catch Rick. Just then, Rick's warp powers manifested and took them all the way to a Detroit diner. Peter and Rick crashed into the diner and realized they're in Detroit after looking at the local newspaper. The manager wasn't pleased as Spider-Man and Rick trashed his diner. Peter tried to explained it was an accident, but the manager threatened to sue him. After asking around, a little girl told them they're actually in Ann Arbor Michigan. While still trying to understand how they got to Michigan, the manager tried to unmask Peter and the two struggled. Rick panicked and demanded to go home; his powers obliged his desire and Peter quickly hitched Rick's warp, back to Forest Hills Queens. After Peter and Rick warped back to Queens, Peter webbed himself a netting to break his fall while Iceman caught him and slide him back to the ground. The three then tried to calm Rick down and tried to associate Rick as fellow mutants, but Rick denied his mutation. Rick explained his abilities were given to him by a mysterious floating eyeball. Johnny realized that had happened. Six and half months earlier, the Fantastic Four encountered a mysterious eye that made contact through Sue's body. They called themselves the Watchers and informed them that a herald has been chosen to protect and lead humanity to its future; Rick Jones is the chosen one. Ultimate Enemy While out patrolling in daylight with the Human Torch, Johnny argued to Peter about selling Spider-Man's image for profit; Peter was against the idea out of ethical principal. Just as Johnny wanted to continue to argue his point, the duo witnessed a mass explosion before them. As the duo went closer to investigate, they see an alien entity rampaging within the vicinity and intervened to defend nearby civilians. Johnny tried to prevent the creature from attacking by making a vortex wall of fire around him, but the alien blasted through the flame barrier and returned fire. Spider-Man evaded the attack for a safer location, but creature vanished to another location. Peter was wondering about the alien when Nick Fury appeared before him. Peter always presumed Nick died in the Ultimate Wave, but he survived and thanked him for the assist. Peter asked Nick was he somehow responsible for this incident, but Nick explained he was specifically targeted. Unexpectedly, the three witnessed the destruction of the Baxter building. Johnny feared for Sue's life and blasted to the remains of the building to check on Sue's status. After finding Sue alive, they regrouped to see Reed Richards after Sue managed to abstract a tissue sample of the blob-like creature that destroyed the Baxter and Roxxon buildings. Peter, Sue, Johnny, and Ben Grimm headed to see Reed, only to discover his family home has been decimated and it's believed that Reed was killed. Reed's location was a secret, only a very small collective knew about his whereabouts and the fact he was discovered so quickly suggests the enemy knows much about them. Peter then realized the alien creature is potentially targeting his family as well called Aunt May to warn her of danger; unfortunately, it was too late, the alien already teleported inside their living room. }}